The Roles We Play
by KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: Doc doesn't knock out Jennifer within seconds of arriving in the future, and instead enlists her in helping Marty Jr. and Marlene out of trouble. All goes well until the kids become suspicious, and end up unintentionally joining in on what will be the time journey of their life. Request by Retro Mania.


**A/N: Happy late birthday Retro Mania!**

 **Warning: Chapter mentions drugs. Drug usage is mentioned but never actually happens.**

Jennifer felt two emotions as she walked around the year 2015 impersonating her daughter: fear and excitement.

On one hand it terrified her that time could be manipulated, and that the entirety of her life and future could change due to any simple act. On the other hand, it was exhilarating. There were now endless possibilities, she knew. Didn't study for a test? Forget you had homework? Stay out too late and miss curfew? Go back and do it, fix it. Need to see if you were heading on the path to a good future? Pop forward and check. Nothing was certain anymore, and that could prove to be both a blessing and a curse.

She watched as Marty mistook the holographic Jaws 19 advertisement as a real threat, trying and failing to hide her laughter as he screamed and ducked, then, embarrassed, tried to play it off as if nothing had happened or he was just joking around. She caught Doc giving her a look and quickly pulled her giggling under control, giving a nod to signify that she understood and remembered the plan. As Marty walked off towards the Café 80's dressed up as none other than their own future son, Marty Jr. ( _we seriously need to have a long discussion about what we name our kids_ , she thought wearily), Jennifer headed towards her future daughter Marlene's place of employment, some overly expensive clothing store with a name like Arrow-postal or something like that.

When they had arrived in the future about a half an hour ago, Jennifer had been given the task of intercepting a girl named Julianne. The teenager, who was Marlene's supposed best friend, would prove to be nothing but trouble for her daughter. Not only would she be a contributing factor to Marlene attempting to break Marty Jr out of prison, she would introduce Marlene to drugs when Marlene caught her shooting up in an alley after work. The idea was that if Marty could prevent Martin ( _have to call them something at least a BIT different_ ) from getting involved with Biff's gang, and Jennifer could get Julianne away from Marlene, then there was at least a chance of their kids having a better future.

Jennifer soon found the place, positioning herself behind an old dumpster in the alley so not to be seen. Julianne arrived sooner than expected, first calling out to anyone who may be around then ducking into the alley, head whipping from side to side until she was confident she was alone. She'd just pulled out a cloth and a needle when Jennifer stepped out from her hiding place and spoke. "Julianne?"

Julianne's head snapped up and she took on a defensive position before relaxing a bit, though she still looked somewhat unsure. "Marlene? You scared the shit out of me girl, hasn't anyone told you never to sneak up on a druggie?"

Jennifer laughed awkwardly, hoping the girl would be too distracted by her drugs to notice that she wasn't really talking to Marlene. "Uhm no, not really." She said, scratching gently at her head. Damn wig was itchy and annoying, but both Doc and Marty had insisted it was necessary.

Julianne stepped closer. "You know Marlene, I've was thinking, remember when I said you need to loosen up a bit? Try some new things? Well, here." She held the syringe and cloth out to Jennifer, fully expecting her to take them. "Come on, you'll love it, you know you will. It'll make you a little less McFly like. A bit less of a loser. Or, if you're not up for this quite yet, I've got some pills with me that'll take you on the mind trip of your life, especially for first time use."

Jennifer looked her straight in the eyes, her voice firm. "No."

The other girl looked completely taken aback. "Excuse me? Did you just say no?"

"That's right. No, Julianne, I don't want any drugs, and I'll _never_ want any."

Julianne's surprise turned to anger. "Not once in the entire time we've been friends have you ever turned down something I've offered you." She practically growled, getting right up in Jennifer's face.

Jennifer didn't even flinch as Julianne invaded her personal space. "Really? Well there's a first time for everything, and it's starting to seem like I need better friends."

"You little..."

"How about I just call a nice officer over here, hm? See what the Hill Valley police force thinks of your nasty little habit. And I can promise you, if you or anyone you know ever comes anywhere near me or tries to talk to me or Marty again then I will not hesitate to call them up and inform them." Once she'd started, the words flowed freely and bitterly, stemming from some deep maternal instinct hidden within her. This girl had dared to boss her daughter around and almost get her hooked on drugs, and Jennifer wasn't prepared to take that lightly.

Some of this must've shown through during her rant and the brief stare down that occurred after, because Julianne shouted hotly, "Good luck finding all new friends then, you dumb-cluck. And trust me when I say I have no intentions of speaking to the likes of you ever again!" before storming off out of the alley.

Jennifer breathed a sigh of relief once she was gone, although the feeling was short lived as a door leading to the alley was flung open and the real Marlene stepped out, looking right towards her. Jennifer barely had time to jerk herself back, cringing as she smacked into the dumpster and the metal made a hollow echoing sound.

Marlene took a step forward before rethinking and taking two steps back. "Hello? Anyone there?" The only response was silence, and Marlene took that as her cue to get out of there. Taking one last questioning look down the alley, she slowly back out before pulling out her phone and typing an urgent text to her brother.

Jennifer gave it a moment before emerging from behind the dumpster, and a good five minutes before she dared exit the alleyway. Even then, she failed to notice the blond teenager trailing her from a few feet away. Not even when said teenager's phone let out a loud chime as she received a text back from her brother.

SMS Message  
To: Marty  
From: Marlene  
"Something's going on here bro, something isn't right. I got out of work early and I swear I saw Mom in the alleyway... only it wasn't Mom, it can't be, but it is..."

SMS Message  
To: Marlene  
From: Marty  
"Something similar just happened to me! I was in Café 80's and Dad showed up, it _had_ to be Dad, but he was young. What's happening?"

SMS Message  
To: Marty  
From: Marlene  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I'm following her now, text you when we she stops somewhere and you can meet me. We are going to figure out what's going on, one way or another."


End file.
